


Coffee Break

by callboxkat



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callboxkat/pseuds/callboxkat
Summary: Based on the prompts, "I think I'm in love with you," and "All I do is drink coffee and say bad words."
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Remile
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Coffee Break

Remy balanced his drink carrier on one arm as he unlocked the door to his apartment, careful not to lose his grip on the drinks as he pushed open the door and stepped inside. As he expected, the light in the main room was on, a form hunched on the sofa. It looked like he had been there a long time, if the scattering of papers and small mountain of candy wrappers were anything to go by. Remy glanced at the clock as he approached. Half past one in the morning.

“I had a feeling you’d still be up.”

Emile sighed, barely glancing up from the laptop he was crouched over. “My neuroscience final’s in three days. I _need_ to study.”

“Hey, hey, girl, I wasn’t judging. And you know I’m not one to talk.” Remy held up the drink carrier as Emile finally looked at him properly. “I brought you a pick-me-up.”

Emile’s shoulders dropped in gratitude, and he set his laptop on the side table, clearing away a few papers and notebooks so that there was room on the sofa at his side. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Remy laughed, coming over to sit in the newly cleared space. He set the drink carrier on the table, and put his feet up on Emile’s knees. “I should hope so,” he said, smirking. “I still don’t know why—all I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”

Emile shoved his feet off of his knees, pouting at him. “Tartar sauce. You know that’s not true.”

Remy’s sunglasses didn’t fully hide the faint blush that rose in his cheeks. “Whatever. Drink up, babes.” He hid his face behind his own coffee as he took a drink.

“I wouldn’t be marrying you if that’s all you were. I love you, you dork”

Remy fiddled with the silver ring on his finger, hiding a smile. “Well, you’ve got another year if you change your mind.”

Emile reached forward and grabbed his sugary drink from the tray, taking a sip that left a small whipped cream mustache behind. “Mmm.”

“So what are you studying?” Remy asked, peering over at some of Emile’s study materials. He made a face at the complicated diagrams.

“Brains,” Emile informed him with a small smile. He licked away the whipped cream mustache, which Remy felt was a criminal offense; but he was pretty sure Emile would just get another one when he took another sip.

“Sounds complicated.”

Emile groaned. “ _So_ complicated. I’m gonna fail if I don’t get a B on this test.”

“I’ll still love you if you fail. Who needs fancy degrees, anyway.”

“ _Remy_.”

Remy held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, sorry. I was just joking. Let’s get you that B. I’ll help you study. After our coffee break.”

He held out his coffee, and Emile tapped his against it. It was a little tradition of theirs, whenever they got drinks together, that Emile had started.

“You’ll do fine,” Remy said. “I promise.”


End file.
